


[podfic] souls of mischief

by hoars, reena_jenkins



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Dubious Morality, F/M, Family, Female Loki, Genderbending, Happy Ragnarok!, M/M, Podfic, Time Travel, Tricksters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-22
Updated: 2014-02-22
Packaged: 2018-01-13 10:28:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1222936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoars/pseuds/hoars, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"Stiles’ first memory of his mom is green.</i>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>  <i>Her green eyes, her green dresses, her green scarves, her green blouses and her green barrettes."</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] souls of mischief

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [souls of mischief](https://archiveofourown.org/works/596736) by [hoars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoars/pseuds/hoars). 



 

**Coverartist:**  [](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/) **reena_jenkins**  
 ****  
 **Warnings:** Genderbending, Female Loki, Family, Dubious Morality, Tricksters, Time Travel  
 ****

**Length:** 00:26:26  
 ****  
 **Download link:**  You can download this podfic as an mp3 [ **right over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/\(TWolf_AVG\)%20_souls%20of%20mischief_.mp3) (thank you, [](http://paraka.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://paraka.livejournal.com/) **paraka** , for hosting me!)


End file.
